


Special Feature

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting, fear wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “What I mean is…” She looks up to the ceiling, and it’s her turn to blush now. “I think that it’s sort of cute?”“So, by that you mean, last time—and tonight—you turned on horror films because you wanted me to piss myself,” he clarifies slowly, swallowing and making her eye contact, raising an eyebrow.She seems almost apologetic. “Yes?”[daimika omo - horror movies]
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	Special Feature

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i hope you like this. there needs to be more daishou omo in the world

Daishou Suguru is not a coward. He never has been one to back away from a fight, and is more than willing to speak his mind when necessary. He enjoys confrontation for the most part, and has often gone out of his way to start rivalries throughout his life.

_However._

Daishou Suguru does not like horror. Horror games, movies, shows, mazes. Doesn’t matter. He hates them all with a passion. It certainly doesn’t help that his body doesn’t seem to like them either. He can think back to numerous occasions in his life (particularly a few in middle school that he prefers not to thing about), where he ended up in wet pants, much to his horror, and his classmates delight.

It’s the sort of reputation that wears out after a while, especially with his fierce attitude and tendency to overachieve, it’s never been something that followed him far. And he does a good job avoiding any compromising circumstances now in his adult life.

But Mika is hard to turn down. And when she asks to watch a horror movie, he finds himself useless to say no.

He watches, in horror, as the killer reaches out from beneath the stairs, catching the girls ankle. The music swells, the lighting shifts. She goes tumbling face first with a resounding _crack_ , and though he can’t see anything specific, the screams and blood splatters on the wall are enough to make him flinch. He’s enraptured, unable to really look away as the killer takes his second victim of the movie. 

It goes quiet for a while, and Daishou takes a breath. The main protagonists are in a car, driving to the house the rest of the movie will happen in. Finally, they’ll get into the plot so they can kill the killer and he can move on with his life with no worries. 

_SLAM!_ A deer slams against their windshield. 

He’s pulled from his false sense of calm with no preamble, and is horrified as he goes hot and cold all over. Daishou knows it’s happening, but is helpless as his bladder gives out. A slow trickle at first, wetting his underwear, and he presses his thighs together as he tries to cut the flow off. He refuses to hold himself in front of Mika. He absolutely won’t. He can control himself. He’s a university student, he lives by himself, he has a career path, he absolutely _won’t—_

There’s a gush of liquid and he knows he’s useless to stop it, piss soaking through his underwear and spreading across his lap. He goes until he’s finished, cheeks getting hotter with every second as he realizes he’s peeing his pants in front of his girlfriend because of a stupid, decade-old horror movie. How pathetic is that? He’d _die_ if anyone ever learned about this. 

With a glance down, he assesses the damage. Fortunately, it wasn’t a lot. Barely enough to reach his knees, and he doubts any has soaked into the couch cushions beneath him. Unfortunately, that somehow makes him even more embarrassed. He wet himself when he didn’t even need to go—a true fear response like a frightened animal. He couldn’t pass it off like he just held it too long (though he’s not sure if that excuse is more or less embarrassing than the actual reason), and he doesn’t even have a drink with him that he can pretend to spill. 

Daishou grits his teeth and looks over at Mika. She hasn’t noticed or said anything yet, and the room is dark. If he gets up now, he could probably get to his room and change without being noticed. He’s just wearing jeans, surely she wouldn’t notice if he swapped them out for a slightly darker pair. All he as to do is stand up, say he has to go to the bathroom, change, and he’ll be back before he notices. It’s simple. Fool-proof. The perfect plan. 

“Suguru...” Mika intones, her eyes not moving from the screen but her hand reaching for the remote. 

Daishou feels like his entire life crumbles as she pauses the movie and reaches for the light by the couch. She’ll break up with him on the spot and tell everyone that he’s a coward who pisses himself when watching scary movies and he’ll lose everything. Everyone will hate him, he’ll be kicked from the volleyball team, his grades will drop from the stress, he’ll have to go back home and live with his parents and live in shame. Maybe he’ll change his name. Daishou Suguru is gone, now. Dead on the same day he wet his pants during a date with his girlfriend. 

“Do you maybe want to watch something else?” She’s not looking at him, eyes focused on the coffee table in front of them. Her eyes shift back to his with a flutter of her eyelashes. “I’m really tired and I don’t know if I can fall asleep whil—“ 

Finally, finally her eyes drop, and the recognition hits. He can’t stand it. He’s barely moved at all, his legs still pressed together, hands awkwardly at his sides, the source of his embarrassment on complete display. He can feel the blush crawling up the back of his neck. 

“Did—did you...” she trails, eyebrows furrowed, gaze flitting as she tries to come up with any way to phrase this that wouldn’t immediately be soul crushing. “Suguru, did you have an accident?”

He wants to _die._

It’s the way that there was no malice or disgust in her voice, only genuine concern and curiosity. And the way she phrased it in what’s quite possibly the most childish way possible. 

He swallows. He knows there’s no way to say he didn’t “have an accident.” There’s no hiding on that front. The best he can do now is explain. 

“I was startled.” As the words come out of his mouth, he knows its a weak excuse. 

She blinks, but then the corners of her eyes pinch, and she reaches up to cover her mouth, attempting to startle a laugh. It’s more than obvious, though, with the shaking of her shoulders and the mirth in her eyes that she’s laughing at him. Daishou feels himself grow impossibly redder, and he’s sure he looks crimson from his neck to his ears. 

“ _Hey_ ,” he protests, still defensive regardless of the situation. She’s clearly not upset or disgusted, so he has at least one leg to stand on. 

“Sorry, sorry,” she apologizes, a grin still on her lips as she reaches up a hand to brush some hair out of his face. “You’re just cute.”

“Cute,” he repeats, eyebrows furrowed, not sure how she’s finding any of this cute or amusing. 

She pats his cheek affectionately, leaning forward to peck him on the lips. “Yes, cute. Now go get changed and cleaned up. I don’t wanna get wet while we cuddle.”

He stares at her for a very long time just trying to process the information. 

“You’re so weird.” He stands up, cringing at the feeling of cold denim on his thighs. 

“I love you!” she calls after him as he leaves the room.

***

It’s been three weeks since the Incident, and Mika nor he have brought it up since. Daishou doesn’t because he’s not insane and would be more than happy if they both forgot completely about his wet pants from their last movie date. 

He manages to put it so far out of his mind that he doesn’t think about it when she comes over for another movie night. He’s happy to spend a Saturday evening curled up with his girlfriend, watching movies, maybe drinking, eating snacks, making out. This week was rough, and he’s more than happy for a reprieve. 

It goes well through the first movie. It’s some artsy film that one of Mika’s classmates recommended. They make popcorn, Mika brings candy, they’re drinking vodka cranberries and it’s exactly what he wanted. 

He hardly pays attention to the movie, more focused on staying curled into Mika’s side, a drink in and more than comfortable occasionally pressing kisses into her neck and jaw affectionately. She giggles a few times, the pressure tickling, curling a hand into his hair, but never pushing the contact any further. 

The movie ends without issue, and they’re relaxed into each other’s company, soaking up affection and energy. As the credits roll, Mika stretches her arms over her head, arching her back, rolling her shoulders and yawning. 

She looks at Daishou, fluttering sleepy eyelids and smiling. “Suguru,” she says, voice lilting on the final syllable, “would you mind going and getting us new drinks? I’ll put on the next movie.”

He hums, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he untangles himself from her, getting up to refill and top off their glasses, and getting a water for each of them as well and coming back out to the living room. She already has the movie running, otherwise he probably would’ve protested sooner. 

Daishou settles back into his position at Mika’s side, an arm thrown over the back of the couch, crossing his legs, and leaning back, comfortable as the movie rolls. 

It has a slow build. A group of teenagers are the main focus. There’s some relationship drama that’s established. Some petty fighting within their group. It takes almost fifteen minutes before Daishou even realizes where this is headed. This isn’t a terrible team drama movie, but a horror film. Half of these kids are dead for sure. Definitely that stupid blonde girl. 

He shifts a little bit, away from Mika. He doesn’t know anything about this movie. There’s no guarantee that it will be mild, or that—

His head catches on the concept. There’s no guarantee he’ll be able to hold it. He’s already had some alcohol, and more than enough fluids to be of concern. But his pride on the other hand is telling a different story. 

Daishou’s already wet himself in front of Mika once in the last month. There’s no way that he’ll do it again. He knows that this is a horror movie, he’s aware of his weaknesses, and he’s much more prepared than he was three weeks ago. It won’t be a repeat of the Incident.

Subconsciously, he twists his legs together a little tighter. 

The movie is about some sort of monster in the woods. The first girl—the stupid blonde girl, predictably—dies off screen. Only her screams and the sounds of it is heard. It’s scary, sure, the unseen gore and the shriek of violins, but it’s not scary. Daishou does fine through that much. It’s not worse than a regular action movie. 

Two more monster deaths, and he’s still doing alright. He definitely has to go, and he hasn’t touched his drinks since this movie started. Once the movie is finished, he’ll go to the bathroom and everything will be fine. It’s not going to be a repeat of the Incident, and he was stupid for thinking he’d piss his pants two movie nights in a row. He’s a university student, and they’re just horror movies. It’s nothing to be scared over. 

They reach the climax of the movie. The main protagonists are getting away, headed to the car! They can leave the woods and cut their losses. Daishou, and the protagonists, are saved from the terrors of this movie. It’s perfect. 

A second monster jumps in from off screen, crazed eyes razor sharp teeth that sink in to the male protagonist’s thigh, blood splattering everywhere, a blood curdling scream coming from his mouth. 

While the first time, his accident started as a trickle, this is more like a dam breaking. 

He starts pissing himself full force, liquid seeping into his underwear, spreading across his lap and dripping down his thighs. Daishou stays frozen for a moment, watching it happen, like an out of body experience, but jolts from his stupor when he realizes he’s still sitting right beside Mika. 

He shoves at her shoulder with the hand that was on the back of the couch, his other hand clutching between his legs, trying to cut off the flow. 

“Get up, get up,” he insists. She gets up, though reluctantly, turning back to look at him. 

“What—?” It doesn’t take more than a second for her to realize what’s happening, with his hunched posture and the spreading stain beneath him. The look in her eyes shifting from confused to mischievous. “Suguru...you really don’t do well with scary movies, do you?”

Shes making fun of him. 

She’s making fun of him and _he’s still going._

He thought three weeks ago was embarrassing, but this is absolutely humiliating. He’s never watching a movie with Mika ever again. 

When Daishou finishes, he’s sitting in a puddle of his own piss, breathing slightly heavy, blush spreading across his face and up to his ears. He can’t look up at her. He can’t. This is the second time in a month he’s wet himself in front of his girlfriend, and he can never recover. 

“Are you done?” she asks. 

Somehow, this question is almost worse than her asking if he had an accident. The implication is already there. The damage is done. 

He covers his face with the hand not still in his lap, stifling an embarrassed groan. 

“I’ll go get towels. Go get cleaned up, babe,” she says with a soft smile. 

“No, no.” The idea of Mika cleaning up after his—his accident is horrifying. He shakes his head. “You can go home, Mika. I’ll get everything cleaned up. Don’t worry about,” he looks down at his lap and the wet spot surrounding him, “this.”

“Don’t be silly.” She waves a hand dismissively, heading to the bathroom to get towels and cleaning supplies. “I’ll take care of it! You just worry about yourself.”

When she comes back out, acquired items in hand. Daishou hasn’t moved, and stares for a long time at her less than bothered expression, completely baffled. 

“Why are you being...like this?” 

“Hmm?” She gestures for him to stand, which he does, shivering when excess liquid drips down the inside of his thighs, cold and gross. 

“Your university boyfriend had an—an accident twice in the last month because of stupid scary movies and you don’t seem concerned at all! Shouldn’t you be upset? Or grossed out or something? I don’t know why you seem so calm about all of this!” he rambles, hands moving around as he tries to get out words through the stress and embarrassment of the situation. 

She doesn’t look up at him. “Everyone gets scared, Suguru.”

And that’s that. 

He sighs frustratedly, heading off to take a shower and change. He’ll never understand that woman.

***

He doesn’t agree to movie nights for a few months after that. Pissing himself not once, but _twice_ out of fear all in the span of a month was more than enough to put him off the idea of a repeat performance. Instead, they take their dates elsewhere. Bowling, volleyball and basketball games on campus, exploring the cafes in their area, going shopping together. It’s nice. A little different, and it takes a little more effort than showing up at Daishou’s apartment in sweatpants, but they both seem to be enjoying it. 

It’s a good four months before he finally agrees to another movie night. It’s the weekend after finals, and neither of them want to put in any effort. It takes a bit of pleading from Mika, and he’s convinced only after she promises she won’t pick any horror films. Daishou goes pink at the mention, but it’s enough for her to celebrate her victory. 

They start their movie marathon around four on Sunday. Mika’s in a cute pajama set she bought on sale a little while ago, and Daishou’s in joggers and an old sweatshirt he bought back in high school. They’re cozied up on the couch, Mika with her legs across Daishou’s lap and her head resting on the armrest of the couch. The first movie was some sort of new action comedy that Mika had suggested. It’s not very interesting. A stock plot about an evil corporation, a set of underdog heroes, a dumb comic relief charafter, and a kitschy feel. There’s nothing particularly objectionable about it, but Mika spends most of it on her phone. 

The second movie is an animated film. It’s angsty and artsy, and both of them are glued to the screen through most of it, following the wandering plot of their protagonists. It’s engaging, the music is beautiful, and it feels like a great second movie for their night. 

It’s only on the third movie that things start to melt down. Daishou gets up from the couch to go get a glass of water for himself, as well as make more popcorn for the both of them. When he comes back, Mika has pulled up another movie and started playing it. 

He’s seen enough of these films now to know the music. 

“Seriously?” he asks incredulously, still standing. 

Mika plays innocent, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling at him. “What?”

“I’m not watching this.” Daishou sets down the popcorn and his drink, crossing his arms in front of her.

“It’s not that scary, I swear! It’s new, and I’ve been wanting to watch it for a while and I thought we could watch it! Really, I think you’ll like it,” she tries to explain, pausing the movie and leaning forward. 

“You _promised_ no horror films.” He huffs. “Can’t you watch these with someone else? Saki likes scary things. She’d watch them with you.”

“But I _want_ to watch them with you.” She pouts, bottom lip jutting out, and it almost makes him reconsider his choice. 

As soon as he remembers their last movie night, he shakes his head. 

“I appreciate that! But I don’t want to—to…” his voice dies in his throat. He turns to her with a pleading look, hoping she’ll imply the rest. 

“Have an accident?” she finishes for him, leaning forward. 

Daishou sighs heavily. “Yes.”

Neither of them speak for a moment, Daishou slowly going redder, and Mika worrying her bottom lip as she tries to consider her next words. 

“I don’t mind,” she confesses, looking up at him, holding her elbows in front of her. 

“ _I_ do.”

“What I mean is…” She looks up to the ceiling, and it’s her turn to blush now. “I think that it’s sort of cute?”

“Cute,” he parrots, expression flat. 

“You just get all blushy and flustered! And you’re always trying to look so cool and collected and I think it’s nice! To see you all messed up. It’s kinda,” a long pause, “ _hot._ ”

Daishou stares at her like she’s grown a second head. It takes him some time to process the information. The deliberately turning on scary movies without asking him, the way she never minded or belittled him for The Incidents. 

“So, by that you mean, last time— _and tonight_ —you turned on horror films because you _wanted_ me to piss myself,” he clarifies slowly, swallowing and making her eye contact, raising an eyebrow. 

She seems almost apologetic. “Yes?”

He runs a hand through his hair trying to process the information, pacing slightly in front of their coffee table. It’s not _the worst_ thing she could’ve confessed. It could’ve been much, much worse if his time on the internet has taught him anything. And arguably, asking him to watch horror movies and occasionally wet himself for her sake because she thinks it’s cute or hot or whatever isn’t a high demand. He could be convinced. If it’s something she wants. 

After a minute or two, he turns back to her, with a tired sigh. 

“I don’t...want to tonight. This is all too new, I think.” He sighs again, moving a hand to his chest, rubbing his palm over the fabric of his t-shirt. “But if you want me to ‘have an accident’ another night I might be willing to. Maybe.”

She lights up. “Really?” 

He nods. 

She bounces slightly where she’s sitting, grabbing the remote and exiting out of the movie she chose. “We’ll watch it another time, then. Yeah? And we can watch whatever you want tonight.”

“Alright. Okay. Alright.” He settles back down beside her. 

If she’s a little more affectionate that night, he doesn’t mention it. 

***

It’s only a week and a half later when they get together for the Special Feature night—a term Mika started using during their text conversations arranging the evening. Daishou blushes any time she says or texts it, and she always laughs. 

They’ve agreed on two movies. The first is a little longer, and not something they’re interested in. The goal for the first movie is to have Daishou drink alcohol and water so that he’s well hydrated for their _second_ movie, the horror movie Mika had tried to start the first time. 

Mika keeps sneaking glances at him through the first movie, perched forward on the couch, clearly excited and restless. They have the lights off, but he still feels a little exposed. 

For his part, Daishou is in a pair of old sweatpants and sitting on two towels that have been folded up once. He feels a bit like a child who has to sleep on plastic sheets. He only has himself to blame for any awkwardness. He _did_ agree to this, afterall. 

“Ready?” Mika asks as she switches to their second movie, eyes glittery. God, he’s so whipped for her. 

He nods once, decisively. “Ready.”

He _does_ actually have to pee. He’s just hit the point where if he were in normal circumstances, he would get up to go to the bathroom, but instead he stays still, trying to relax as the movie starts to roll. 

They’re forty-five minutes into the movie when he realizes there’s an issue:

_This movie isn’t scary._

The build wasn’t satisfying, and every “scare” so far has been predictable and bland. There’s a throwaway crazed doctor character that’s doing nothing for him, a few plot threads that go nowhere, and despite his typical aversion to horror movies is completely replaced with a brutal sense of boredom.

But Mika is still excited. She keeps looking back at him, trying to be subtle, but she’s really not at all. He raises an eyebrow at her the third time she sneaks a glance at him in under five minutes, and she grins, turning back to face the movie.

So, he’s not scared. But she seems really, _really_ excited about this. A cruel, new voice in the back of his mind proposes something he never would’ve considered two weeks ago. 

He could just _go._

It’s what’s expected of him, right? That’s why they’re here. They’re going to watch a scary movie, and he’s going to pee his pants like a child. That was the _entire_ goal of this evening. There was never a contingency that he had to wet himself _because_ of the movie. He’s had a lot to drink anyway. Besides, he’s already wet himself accidentally a few times, surely doing it on purpose can’t be worse than that. 

He adjusts a little, shifting his hips back as he tries to loose his bladder. It’s a little more difficult thank he’d thought. Years of it only being acceptable to pee in bathrooms is hard to overcome. He presses his thighs together, and focuses on it, managing a small leak. 

It doesn’t show on his sweatpants at all, but he can feel the wet stain on his boxers. Daishou sighs, shutting his eyes now, trying to completely relax, thinking about how nice it would be to get up and go to the bathroom. 

It takes a few minutes, and a few more leaks, but he finally manages to really release, stream growing stronger as he continues, his legs spasming together a few times at the unnaturalness of it. Unlike the other times where his accident was, well, accidental and he didn’t have much control, this time he’s completely aware, watching as the dark stain spreads across his lap, warmth dripping down to his ass and collecting on the towels below him. Daishou’s almost surprised by how much he _doesn’t_ hate it. 

He lets out a long breath, finally comfortable. 

Mika spares a glance back, and laughs as he finishes off. “Suguru, this movie isn’t even that scary,” she snarks, covering her mouth as she giggles. 

He opens his mouth to respond, but it feels like he’s been caught red handed. He should’ve waited _at least_ until there was a tense scene. I would’ve made more sense and she wouldn’t’ve called him out so easily. 

“Well, I…” 

She raises an eyebrow as he tries to fumble out of response. 

“This might not have been an accident?” he confesses, shrugging.

She blinks a few times, computing the information he just told her. 

As soon as it sets in, she almost leaps forward, pressing their lips together. His eyes widen, surprised by the reaction initially, but pressing back after a moment, reciprocating the enthusiasm she’d initially shown. She starts moving one of her hands down to his hip, but he catches her wrist first. 

“It’ll get on you,” he says against her mouth. Mika smirks, tugging her wrist from his grip, and settling her hand on his stained sweatpants. 

“Don’t care,” she whispers.


End file.
